Twins?
by karinielle
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are twins? Ha! When? Where? How? Why? Well, there's a twist…so,…find it out for yourselves! story on HIATUS, sorry guys!don't worry i'll update as soon as i can!
1. Births

**"Twins?" **

Summary: Natsume and Mikan are twins? Ha?! When? Where? How? Why? Well, there's a twist…so,…find it out for yourselves!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter 1: Births… **

**Japan**

In the hospital, Mrs. Huuga is in the delivery room.

"Is she ok? How is she doing? How's the baby?" Mr. Huuga asked the doctor.

"She's doing fine. And the baby is very healthy." the doctor said, "It is a baby boy. Congratulations, Mr. Huuga."

In the mansion of the same day and time of delivery of Mrs. Huuga,

Ding dong…ding dong…

The maid went to the gate to see who it is.

There she saw a basket with a baby girl inside and also a letter to the Mr. and Mrs. Huugas. For awhile, the maid took care of the baby while the Huugas aren't home yet.

**Back to the hospital, after the delivery… In the room, **

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Mr. Huuga offered.

"No, thanks. I'm fine…" Mrs. Huuga said assumingly.

"What should we name him?" Mr. Huuga asked while looking at the baby.

"Hmmm… I love to eat jujube when I'm pregnant with him so we'll name him…Natsume" Mrs. Huuga said with the sweetest smile in her lips. (well, for those who doesn't know…Natsume means jujube, jujube is a fruit originated in China, looking like a small date. Jujube's sweet smell is said to make teenagers fall in love.)

"It's a perfect name." Mr. Huuga said staring at the baby who is fast asleep.

**After a week… **

The Huugas went home.

The maid told them about the baby.

"Wow! A baby girl…I wanted to have a baby girl! What are we going to name her?" Mrs. Huuga said in delight.

"What about Mikan, since I love tangerine." Mr. Huuga said (well, again, for those who doesn't know… Mikan means tangerine. Tangerine is an orange or red colored citrus fruit. They are smaller than most oranges.)

"It's a good name, I like it." Mrs. Huuga said happily.

They went to England…

After 10 years…December 15…The day of birth of the so-called "twins". (Mikan and Natsume)

"Happy Birthday!" Mr. and Mrs. Huuga shouted

"Hn." Natsume said (well, it's not even a word…hehehe)

"Thank you!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Enjoy your party!" Mrs. Huuga said.

Ruka came. He is the best friend of Natsume.

"Happy birthday Mikan and Natsume." Ruka greeted.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Thanks for coming Ruka-pyon." Mikan said.

"Here's my gift." Ruka handing his gift.

"Thank you!" Mikan said

When the party is finished, Mikan went to Natsume's room which is beside hers.

"Konbonwa ,Natsume-chan." Mikan greeted.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" Natsume is standing with his hands in his pockets.

"I just wanna give this to you." Mikan said a little shy.

"What is that?" Natsume asked eyeing the box (gift) Mikan is holding.

"Hmmm, my gift for you." Mikan said.

"Why should I accept that?" Natsume asked smirking.

"Hmmm, because it's your birthday today…I mean our birthday." Mikan said with her head down. So she didn't see Natsume smirk.

"Whatever, polka dots." Natsume teased.

"Hey, how dare you!" Mikan shouted releasing streams from her ear because of anger.

"Shut up! You're making me deaf." Natsume said covering his ears.

"Fine. I'll just leave it here then." She said placing her small gift, wrapped in a blue wrapper with a green ribbon on top, on his table.

Mikan left…

"That perverted brat! How dare him to call me such stupid names." Mikan mumbles to herself.

She went to her bathroom and did her evening rituals which are washing her body, brushing her teeth, changing into her night gown, and going to sleep.

When she's asleep, someone sneak into her room and placed a box, wrapped in a pink with floral designs and a purple ribbon on it, on top of Mikan's table. (who do you think sneaked through Mikan's room and put a box? Hehehe…you got it right it's Natsume.)

Natsume went back to his room, then he saw the gift Mikan gave him.

He opened it and was shocked of what he saw. It's a necklace with an oval pendant in its center, it has a fire which is surrounded with ice. He smiled looking at the gift that his twin gave him. Somewhat appreciating it.

---End---

Note: AHEM…Attention all readers, SPECIAL MENTION!!!

THANK YOU ANGELIC5084 FOR YOUR HELP WITH MY GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS!

**Angelic5084: You're welcome:D Me special mention! Bwahahahahah! **

That's all, thanks for reading…I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review! puppy eyes hehehe… No FLAMES please.

Princess in tiara…


	2. Knowing one another more!

**Author's Note**: thanks for those who reviewed…it really inspires me and I appreciated it a lot,…yuck! I'm too emotional…hehehe,…wish you all liked the chapter 1, if you have any suggestions, I would be glad to accept it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 2: Knowing one another…more!**

Next day,

Mikan woke up, she did her morning rituals which are taking a bath, brush her teeth, dress up, and go

down to eat. But before she could go down, she noticed a box in her side table. It doesn't have any name from where it came from. She opened it. She saw a silver bracelet with charms (star, cloud, and crescent moon). She was surprised.

"KAWAII" Mikan exclaimed

She wore it and went down. She went to the dining room.

"Ohayo Otto-san! Okka-san! Natsume-chan" Mikan said tip toeing and raising her hands.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Mr. Mrs. Huuga chorused

Mikan went to her seat and eat her breakfast.

"So she's wearing it huh" Natsume thought

"He's wearing the necklace! I thought he would throw it." Mikan thought

"Mikan, Natsume, you two need to go to Japan and go to Alice Academy." Mr. Huuga said

"Why?" Mikan asked

"Because you have this so-called alices." Mrs. Huuga explained

"What are alices?" Mikan asked

"When you're there, someone will explain all of it to you." Mrs. Huuga said

"Tomorrow will be your flight." Mr. Huuga informed

Next day,

"Mikan, hurry up! The plane will be leaving in an hour!" Mrs. Huuga shouted

"Coming" Mikan replied

Mikan went to her room…

She get her bracelet and went down.

"What takes you so long?" Mrs. Huuga asked

"Well, I just get my bracelet." Mikan said

"Ok. Go now, bye! Have a safe trip." Mrs. Huuga shouted

Mikan and Natsume ride in a limo. They sat beside each other.

"Natsume, thank you!" Mikan said

"For?" Natsume asked

"For this!" Mikan said showing the bracelet

"Hn." Natsume answered

"So, you're wearing the necklace huh?!" Mikan teased

"So?" Natsume answered hiding his blush

"Why do I feel this thing? My heart beats faster when she smiles. She's just my sister! My twin sister!" Natsume thought

"It's just that I didn't expect for you to wear it." Mikan said

"Why am I always shy and blush in front of him? He's just my brother! My twin brother!" Mikan thought

Airport…

They ride a private plane. It has 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, and living room. It is almost like a house. Everything you needed is in there. The trip will be for 2 days.

" Oh! It's so big!" Mikan exclaimed

"Shut up! You're too noisy" Natsume shouted

Night,

Mikan cooked their evening meal,

"Natsume! Dinner is ready!" Mikan shouted

"…" no answer came from Natsume

"Natsume!..." Mikan shouted again

"…" no answer again from Natsume

Mikan was pissed, so she went to his room. There she saw him lying on his bed with his i-pod on. She get the i-pod and shouted…

"Hey! I've been calling you for many times." Mikan shouted

"What do you want?" Natsume asked

"Dinner is ready." Mikan said

"So?" Natsume asked

"You won't eat?" Mikan asked

"I've eaten already" Natsume said

"But,…how?" Mikan asked surprised

"I cooked my own food" Natsume said

"You know how to cook?" Mikan asked (even though they're siblings, Mikan didn't know that Natsume knew how to cook)

"Duh! We have cooking class." Natsume said irritated

"Oh, okay…" Mikan said

Mikan went out of the room and head to the dining area. After eating, she brought some strawberry shortcake she made to Natsume…

Knock…knock…

She went in,

"Mmmm, I just wanna give you this. Hope you like it. I made it myself." Mikan said placing the plate on top of Natsume's side table then, went out of the room.

Natsume looked for traces that Mikan is looking at him. When all is clear, he took the cake and eat it.

Mikan went to her room and did her evening rituals…

Later, 12 midnight…

Mikan was awakened because of the thunders and the rain. She, as Mikan herself, sat up and tried to cover her ears with her hands, but the sound won't disappear. She's afraid of thunders, lightnings, and such things. So she went to Natsume's room…

Knock…knock…

She opened the door and woke Natsume up.

"Natsume, Natsume wake up!" Mikan said

"Hn." Natsume answered telling her that he's awake.

"Ahmmm, can I sleep with you?" Mikan asked

"Don't you have your own room?" Natsume asked

"It's just that…" (thunders striked)

She's so scared that she cling on Natsume arm and tuck herself in beside Natsume.

"Oi Polka, go away from me!" Natsume shouted

Mikan cried because she's so scared.

"But,…sob…you know…sob sob… that I'm…sob…scared of…sob… thunders…sob sob…" Mikan said while crying.

"Ok, but it'll be only for today." Natsume said

"Arigato, onii-chan." Mikan said cheerfully forgetting her fright.

"What's up with onii-chan?" Natsume asked curiously "You can just call me Natsume since we're twins."

"But, I really love to have a big brother and since you we're born first, I'll call you onii-chan." Mikan said

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said

Then they both went to their slumber.

End of Chapter 2!!!!

That's all for this time…stay tune for my next chapter…I love you all!!! I'll update as soon as I can…

Princess in tiara,


	3. welcome to Japan!

**Author's Note:** thanks for everyone who send reviews!!! Here's the next chappie!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Japan!**

Next morning, they already arrive and were accompanied by Narumi, the blonde gay-looking guy, and some guards of the Alice Academy…

"Hello, welcome to Japan! I'm Narumi your guide. I'm from Alice Academy." Narumi said smiling at them

"Ok. Mikan Huuga and this is my twin brother Natsume Huuga. Nice to meet you." Mikan said cheerfully

"Nice to meet you too. Please follow me." Narumi said

Natsume and Mikan followed Narumi and ride in a black limo. While waiting for their destination…

"Ahm, Narumi. Can I ask you a question?" Mikan asked

"Yes. Of course, you're already asking me…" Narumi said laughing at his own joke

"Ahehehe, as you can see, I'm confused about this Alice thing. Could you please explain everything to me?" Mikan asked

"Ah! Sorry I forgot to tell you about it. Well, first, I'll tell you your alices. Natusme, you have the alice of fire, and you Mikan, you have the alice of nullification and SEC which stands for Steal, Erase, and Copy. And alice is a power that only gifted people have. And they all study their alices in Alice Academy."

"Ah! Okay…is that all?" Mikan asked

"Yes, I think?!" Narumi said

"Idiot." Natsume said while reading his manga

After 1 hour,

"Ah! We're here!" Narumi said (well, more of a exclaimed)

Then, the big gate opened and the limo entered. There were so many people waiting, trying to see who they are. They went out of the limo and into the building of the principal, but before they can enter,..

"Who are they?" a girl asked

"Maybe new students." A guy said answering the question of the girl

"Ahhh! He's so handsome…" a girl shouted

"Men, she's so pretty. She's like the goddess." A guy shouted

Then, there started to scream their lungs out. Natsume, Mikan and Narumi went inside the office of the principal.

"Ohayo! Mikan and Natsume Huuga. How's the trip?" the principal asked

"It's fine." Mikan said

"Ok. Now, you know your alices. Both of you will be special star. And Mr. Narumi will give you your room keys. Hope you'll enjoy your stay here. If you have problems just go to me. That's all for today." The principal said

They went out and Mr. Narumi gave them their keys…

"Here are your keys. You can rest now. Tomorrow 7:30, go to the teachers' lounge and I'll tell you your classroom." Narumi said

They went to their rooms which were beside each others. They rest all day…

Tomorrow morning,

"Ahhh… I'm late!!!" yup, you're right it is our brunette girl Mikan. She rushed and went to her bathroom, and did her rituals. Then, wear her uniform. And went out of her room. She runs so fast that she bump into someone. It's Natsume.

"Watch it polka." Natsume said standing her up and brushing the dirt away his uniform.

"Sorry, onii-chan. Why didn't you wake me up?" Mikan asked

"Stupid, I don't have your key." Natsume said irritated of his sister's stupidity

"Ah, yah. Sorry. So? Can we go now?" Mikan asked

They both went to the teachers' lounge and meet Narumi.

"Ohayo! Are you ready? Let's go?!" Narumi said cheerfully

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei, ahm, why are you wearing girls' clothes?" Mikan asked

"Ah, why isn't it good on me?" Narumi asked beginning to cry (he's like a kid.)

"Ah! No! It's good on you!" Mikan said feeling guilty

"Ok! Let's go" Narumi said cheerfully like nothing happened

He entered class 5-A…

"Ohayo minna-san!" Narumi greeted his students who were currently not listening to him.

"We have new students. Mikan, Natsume, please come in." Narumi said

The two entered the class and everyone stunned because as you all know I made Mikan beautiful (well, most beautiful) and Natsume as he himself is always handsome.

"Ohayo minna-san! I'm Mikan Huuga." Mikan said cheerfully to her classmates

"Tch." Natsume said

"Natsume introduce yourself, could you?" Mikan asked him

"Tch. Whatever. I'm Natsume Huuga." Natsume said emotionless

"What are your alices?" a guy said

"Ahm, my alice is nullification." Mikan said

"And his is fire." Mikan said for Natsume

"What are your ranks?" a girl asked

"Well, we're both special star." Mikan said

"Do you have a boyfriend?" a guy asked

Mikan blushed

"No, I don't" Mikan answered

"Can you be my girl?" the guy asked

"Ahm,… but before Mikan can answer, the guy's hair is already on fire.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted

"What?" Natsume asked

Mikan nullified it. (Well, I forgot to tell you guys that they somehow knew how to control their alices, but Mikan has difficulty with SEC.)

"Don't you dare touch her." Natsume warned the guy.

"Who are you anyway? Are you her father?" the guy answered

"No, only her twin brother." Natsume said burning the guy's uniform for answering back at him.

"Ah!!!! My uniform's on fire!!!!" the guy screamed.

Again, Mikan nullified it

"Huh? You're brother and sister?" a girl asked

"Well, yes. And twins to be specific." Mikan answered

"Okay. You all stop it. Mikan and Natsume, your sits will be at the back." Narumi said interrupting the conversation before anything might happen.

They went to their sit.

"Why did you do that?" Mikan whispered

"What?" Natsume asked

"That!" Mikan said pointing to the guy Natsume burned (well, the hair and uniform only.)

"I wanted to." Natsume said getting his manga and started to read

Still, Mikan knew that Natsume is just protecting her from the guy.

**---End---**

**Author's Note:** That's all for this time. I'll update soon so don't worry. And also please review….And don't hesitate to tell my errors. Stay tune 'coz lots of surprises awaits!!!!

_Princess in tiara,_


	4. Author's Note

Hellow guys….

Sorry for not updating so0n 'coz I have a hectic schedule for the coming week…but don't worry after the week, I'll update…eheheh…

My schedule…(school)

Sept. 25…trip to Tagaytay for a seminar…

Sept. 26…boys-girls day, selected students will teach for the day to give relaxation to our beloved teachers…even if it's only for a day!!!

Sept. 28…teachers' day…

Oct. 5 …our field trip…

That's all…yet it's tiring 'coz we need to practice for the teachers' day…I'm a coordinator for the games and I'm one of the students' who need to teach…the Tagaytay thing…it's from 10 am to 7 pm…and when I get home I'll be very tired to do something…else…

Don't worry after those crazy things…I'll update…thanks for those who reviewed me…

**XXXXSakura MikanXXXX**

**Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Lakadako**

**fjords**

**JC-zala**

**kemcat16**

**cherrie angel 94**

**Mawam**

**sarahpatrick**

**GerMainez**

**smalltaz**

**Crenou**

**-'neko-chikka'-**

Love you all!!!

Princess in Tiara,


	5. Meet Persona

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chappie…Hope you like it…thanks for those who reviewed…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter 4: Meet Persona…**

Natsume is in Dangerous Ability Class. While, Mikan is in Special Ability Class, even though she have one of the most rare and powerful alice.(nullification and SEC, but the principal told Mikan that don't tell it to others because the AAO might know about it.) Natsume doesn't know that Mikan have 2 alices.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Mikan, please go to the principal's office." The speaker said_

_Mikan went out of her class and went to the principal's office._

_Knock…knock…_

"_Mikan Sakura?" the principal asked_

"_Yes, sir." Mikan answered_

"_Come in." the principal said_

_She went in and sits on a chair._

"_Mikan, you know that you have one of the rarest and most powerful alices right?" the principal said_

"_Yes." Mikan said beginning to be curious why she's there._

"_Well, you shouldn't tell anyone that you have the SEC, but you can tell them that your alice is nullification." The principal said_

"_Why?" Mikan asked_

"_Because the AAO might know about you and your alice and you might be in danger." The principal explained_

"_What is AAO?" Mikan asked_

"_They are the Anti-Alice Organization. They kidnap students with powerful alices to fight against us." The principal explained_

"_Ah." Mikan said_

"_Ok. That's all you may go to your class now." The principal said_

"_Ok." Mikan said_

_Then, she went out and went to her class. That's how she's in the Special Ability Class._

_**End of Flashback…**_

One Night, while Natsume's in the sakura tree, a guy with clothes in all black came. Yes his name is Persona, the adviser of the Dangerous Ability class and the one who tortures Natsume by sending him to missions. And one more thing, Mikan doesn't know anything about it. Persona threatened Natsume that if he tells anyone about it, he'll kill Mikan.

"I know you're there. Go out now." Natsume commanded

"You really do have strong senses. That's why you're my favourite student." Persona said impressed with Natsume's strong senses

"What now?" Natsume asked

"Here, you have another mission." Persona said

"Tch." Natsume said

Persona went away after giving the information about Natsume's mission. And Natsume went to his room to sleep. One thing they didn't know is that someone heard their conversation from afar.

Next day,

Natsume went to class. Mikan's already there sitting. (Wow! Mikan wake up early)

"Hey, why up so early?" Natsume asked

"When will you tell me?" Mikan asked furiously

"Ha?" Natsume asked confused

"I heard you and Persona talking yesterday." Mikan shouted

Natsume was shocked.

"He'll kill you when I tell you or anyone about it." Natsume explained

"I don't care. I'm still your sister. I should know everything going on you." Mikan said

"Then?" Natsume asked

"I'll tell it to mom and dad." Mikan said

"Shut up." Natsume said

They didn't talk to each other for weeks until Mikan can't stand it and talk to him.

"Natsume" Mikan said

"What now? Sermon me again?" Natsume said annoyed

"No. I just want to say sorry. Just promise me that you'll tell me when you have missions." Mikan said

"Ok." Natsume promised

Mikan just smiled at him. Natsume hide his blushing face. He's still confused why he's blushing when he's twin sister is smiling at him and his heart beats were so fast.

They stayed like that for another 6 years…Now, they're 16 years old…

One day,

_Mikan and Natsume Huuga please go to the principal's office._

They went to the principal's office and were dumbfounded to see that their….is there…

**--end--**

**Author's Note:** please send reviews and suggestions about the story... thanks for reading…next chapter will be **"The Truth"**…

_princess in tiara,_


	6. The Truth

**Author's note:** here's the awaited chapter…thanks for those who reviewed…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter 5: The truth…**

They went in to see that their parents were talking to the principal.

"Oh, there you are. Come in, please sit down." The principal said

"Mom? Dad? Why are you here?" Mikan asked

"Well, I and your dad missed you two so much so we came to visit." Mrs. Huuga said

"Oh." Mikan said

"I'll leave you first." The principal said going out

"Ha?" Mikan asked confused of what's happening

"Ahm…Mikan, Natsume, we'll tell you something important, so promise you two won't change." Mrs. Huuga said with teary eyes.

"Ha? I don't get it. What's happening?" Mikan asked

"Ok. it's…Mikan…you're not our real child…" Mr. Huuga said

Mikan was so shocked that she can't move or even talk.

"Why now?" Mikan asked after the regaining her senses.

"Ahm…we're afraid to tell it to you. 'coz you might not understand since you're still a kid. Now, you're 16 hope you'll understand. But we still treat you as our own child." Mrs. Huuga explained while crying

Mikan bowed down and looked at the floor to hide her tears. After a few minutes…

"Who are my parents?" Mikan asked

Mr. Huuga gave Mikan a folder. In it, details about her parents. Her mother is a daughter of a rich business man. And her dad is the son of a poor family. The two fell in love. And Mikan is the fruit of their love for each other, but wasn't accepted by her mother's parents. And was threatened that they'll kill Mikan if she didn't leave her father. So, Mikan's mother leave Mikan to the Huuga since she knew the couple.

And now, her father is a business man and his business is in the top 10 richest companies. They got married when the parents of Yuka, Mikan's mother, accepted Kaito, Mikan's father, because he's successful now.

"But, why didn't they look for me?" Mikan asked

"Because they didn't know that we moved to England and now, you're here in the academy since you're 10." Mr. Huuga explained

Then, the door opened…

"Mikan?" a woman said with a man

The woman went to Mikan and hugged her.

"Ahm, excuse me. Do I know you?" Mikan asked

"I'm your mother." Yuka said "And he's your father. Glad we meet. I thought I can't see you again."

Mikan hugged her mother and cried.

"Why did you just came now?" Mikan asked

"I'm sorry. Now, we're here. Don't cry. We'll be together now." Yuka said

The three settled and talked and explained everything.

"Bye. We'll visit you everyday." Yuka said

"Bye Natsume, be the same to Mikan even though you're not siblings anymore." Mrs. Huuga said

While in the limo, the 2 couples talked about their children…

"Yuka, you know I really do like Mikan and wanted her to be my daughter-in-law." Mrs. Huuga said

"You know I'm thankful to you because you accepted her as your own daughter and I want her to have a good future. I think Natsume being a husband to my daughter will be perfect. And I want him to be my son-in-law since I'm his godmother. Right Kaito?" Yuka asked

"Yes. And our companies can be partners." Kaito said

"Yes. I do agree. I had treated Mikan as my daughter already." Mr. Huuga said

"So, it's settled" Mrs. Huuga said

"Yes, but let's keep this a secret until their graduation." Yuka said

Back to the academy…

"Eh, Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked the quiet-Natsume-since-they-came-to-the-principal's-office.

"Ha?" Natsume asked coming back to reality.

"I'm asking you if you're okay. 'coz you haven't speak since we went to the principal's office.

"Ah, I'm just thinking of something." Natsume said

"Ah, Ok." Mikan smiled at him

_**Flashback of what Natsume is thinking since they went to the principal's office…**_

"_Why are we called by the principal?" Natsume thought_

"Ahm…Mikan, Natsume, we'll tell you something important, so promise you two won't change." Mrs. Huuga said with teary eyes.

"Ha? I don't get it. What's happening?" Mikan asked

"Ok. it's…Mikan…you're not our real child…" Mr. Huuga said

"_Ha? Mikan isn't my sister?" Natsume thought shocked_

"_But how?" Natsume thought confused_

Mr. Huuga gave Mikan a folder. In it, details about her parents. Her mother is a daughter of a rich business man. And her dad is the son of a poor family. The two fell in love. And Mikan is the fruit of their love for each other, but wasn't accepted by her mother's parents. And was threatened that they'll kill Mikan if she didn't leave her father. So, Mikan's mother leave Mikan to the Huuga since she knew the couple.

And now, her father is a business man and his business is in the top 10 richest companies. They got married when the parents of Yuka, Mikan's mother, accepted Kaito, Mikan's father, because he's successful now.

"_So she's not my sister at all." Natsume thought kinda happy_

"_Why am I happy that she's not my sister?" Natsume asked himself_

"Because you like her more than sister-brother relationship" the other Natsume answered

"_Who are you?" Natsume thought_

"I'm you and you're me." the other Natsume said

"_About what you said a while ago, I do like her? How did you know?" Natsume asked_

"Because I'm you and you're me…I can feel what you can feel…but I'm smarter than you 'coz you didn't find out about your feelings for her while I did." the other Natsume explained

"_Shut up. I don't like her. Go away. You're making me crazy." Natsume argued with the other him._

"Okay…okay…I'll go but you'll definitely find out about your feelings for her soon. And you really are crazy…crazily falling in love with her. Hahaha" the other Natsume teased

"_Shut up." Natsume shouted annoyed_

_**End of the flashback of what Natsume is thinking since they went to the principal's office…**_

**--end--**

**Author's note:** please review, I'll update as s0on as I can…

_Princess in tiara,_


	7. The Surprises

**Author's Note:** here's the next chappie…thanks for the reviews…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter 6: The Surprises…**

Next morning came and as usual Mikan is always in a hurry…and as usual she bumped into someone…it's Natsume…

"Watch it little girl" Natsume teased

"Natsume…you jerk…" Mikan shouted

She went to the classroom and greeted everyone…

"Ohayo minna-san!" Mikan greeted

"Ohayo Mikan!" everyone greeted her

She went to her seat…then Narumi came in…

"Everyone we have 2 new students… please come in." Narumi said

A guy and a girl came in…the guy has a blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, while the girl has a violet hair and violet eyes…

"Hi I'm Ruka Nogi. Hope we can all be friends." Ruka introduced himself

"I'm Hotaru Imai." Hotaru said emotionless

Mikan was shocked to see her friend and best friend in front of her. Hotaru is her best friend when she's in England and Ruka's Natsume's best friend.

"Hotaru!!!!!!!" Mikan jump from her seat and hug her best friend, but before she can come near her, Hotaru shot her baka gun at her that throw Mikan to the wall.

"Ow, meanie Hotaru. I missed you so much! But how come you're here?" Mikan asked

"We came here 'coz we missed you and Natsume and we also found out that you're not really bro…" Mikan interrupted Ruka before he can say something which everyone shouldn't know.

"Ahehehe…" Mikan laughed nervously

"Okay everyone anymore questions about your new students?" Narumi asked

"What are your alices and star rank?" a girl asked

"Mine's animal pheromone and hers invention alice. We're 3 stars." Ruka answered

"Okay you can take your seats anywhere you wanted." Narumi said

The two went to their desired seats.

"Oi, when did you came?" Natsume asked

"Oh, just this morning." Ruka said

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that me and Hotaru were enganged." Ruka informed

"Since when?" Natsume asked

"Last month" Ruka said

"Ha? You were engaged to Hotaru?!" Mikan asked surprised

"Yes." Ruka said

"Yehey! I'm so happy for the two of you." Mikan said cheerfully

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg…_

The bell rang…classes ended…

(Mikan's friends were Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Sumire, and Mochu…sorry forgot to tell…hehehe)

"Mikan, wanna go to Central Town?" Anna asked

"Sure." Mikan said

"Ok. Meet us at the bus stop at 5:30 pm okay?" Nonoko asked

"Ok. See you guys…" Mikan said

Mikan went to the Sakura tree to…

"Natsume, wanna go to Central Town?" Mikan asked

"No" Natsume said while reading his manga

"But, why?" Mikan asked

"Because I don't want to see your ugly face." Natsume teased still not looking at Mikan

"Natsume baka…" Mikan said angrily

"Whatever..." Natsume said

Mikan sits beside Natsume.

"Natsume…" Mikan said

"What?" Natsume asked

"Wanna start a new identity?" Mikan asked

"What?" Natsume asked

"Wanna start new identity as Mikan Sakura and Natsume Huuga. Not Mikan Huuga and Natsume Huuga." Mikan said

"Whatever." Natsume said

"So, wanna go to Central Town?" Mikan asked with puppy eyes

Natsume looked at her and can't resist the puppy eyes.

"Ok." Natsume said giving up

"Yehey" Mikan exclaimed jumping up and down

"Hey, could you please act as a lady? You're 16 already." Natsume said irritated of Mikan's actions

"Oh, okay. Meet you at the bus stop at 5:30" Mikan said

She went to her room to change. She wears a light-blue and white strips tank top and a blue mini-skirt with a white ballet shoes and then remembered what Natsume told her…

"_Hey, could you please act as a lady? You're 16 already." Natsume said irritated of Mikan's actions_

So, she put some blush-on and some lip gloss and put her hair down.

She looked at her watch and saw it's already 5:35. She went outside to go to their meeting place. When she arrived, she saw her friends waiting for her. She runs up to them.

"Sorry I'm late." Mikan apologized

Everyone stared at her.

"Hello?" Mikan asked

"Kawaii!" Anna shouted

"Mikan you're so pretty." Nonoko said

Mikan blushed

"Yeah, you're beautiful you look more mature." Koko compliment

"Thanks to Natsume." Mikan said blushing

Everyone turn to Natsume…

"What?" Natsume asked

"You changed her!" Anna exclaimed

"So?" Natsume asked

"How did you do it?" Nonoko asked "We're pushing her to be a lady, but she didn't follow us. But you…"

"I didn't do anything, alright? I just told her to act as 16. that's all." Natsume said

"Well guys, I don't follow your advices 'coz I thought it's a waste of time. But a guy already told me to so I give it a try." Mikan explained

"Hey, are we going to chit-chat or what?" Hotaru said irritated

"Hotaru! I didn't know you're going." Mikan exclaimed

The bus stop and they all went in and looked for seats. Natsume and Ruka were beside each other; Mikan and Hotaru; Anna and Nonoko; Yuu and Koko.

"Do you still like her?" Ruka asked

"Yes." Natsume said

"Why don't you tell her your feelings for her?" Ruka asked

"I don't know." Natsume answered

They arrived at Central Town…

"Let's go first to a café. I'm hungry." Mikan said

"Ok." Nonoko said

They went inside and ordered their food.

"I want strawberry shortcake and a mocha shake." Mikan said to the waitress

"Coffee cake and coffee" Hotaru ordered

"Chocolate cake and soda" Ruka said

"Cranberry Crumble Coffee Cake and mocha shake" Natsume said

"Cheese cake and a mango shake" Anna ordered

"Lemon cake and a vanilla shake" Nonoko ordered

"Carrot cake and a lemon juice" Yuu said

"Banana cake and soda" Koko ordered

After they ordered, the waitress gets their orders and served it. They ate their food and after eating the girls went to a dress shop while the guys went to an arcade.

--Girls--

"Nonoko, is it cute?" Anna asked

"It perfectly fits you" Nonoko said

"Mikan how about you?" Anna asked

"It's cute on you! Kawaii!!!" Mikan exclaimed

"Thanks" Anna said

Anna bought a light blue tube dress with a ribbon in the waist that touches the floor; Nonoko had a plain orange balloon gown; Hotaru had a black strapless dress that touches below her knee; and Mikan had a pink tube dress that touches above her knee with floral designs.

--Boys--

"Hey, I'll just go to the book shop." Natsume said

The boys played for an hour…

And it's time to go back to their dorms…

They all meet at the bus stop…

And went on their rooms…

**---end---**

**Author's Note:** hey guys…please review…please read my 2nd story…"destined to be?"…

_Princess in tiara,_


	8. The Revelation

**Author's Note:** thanks for those who reviewed…please try to read my 2nd story… "destined to be?"…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**Chapter 7: The Revelation…**

The next morning…

"Ahhhh!!!!!! I'm late!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

She did her morning routine as fast as a light. And then went to her classroom, but again…she bumped into someone…Natsume…

"Hey, watch it little girl…" Natsume teased getting up and brushed away the dirt in his uniform

"Hey, I already changed myself except for being late and bumping into you every morning. Ahehehe…" Mikan laughed (she always put blush-on, lip gloss and put her hair down)

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said

"So? Are you ready?" Mikan asked

"For what?" Natsume asked

"For revealing that were not brother-sister anymore…don't tell me you forget it…" Mikan said

"So what if I forget it?" Natsume asked

"Whatever. Let's go." Mikan said holding Natsume's hand and pulling him into their classroom…

"Ohayo minna-san!!!" Mikan greeted

"Ohayo Mikan-chan." Her classmates greeted

"Where is Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked

"He's not yet here." Yuu said

Then, Narumi came in with his weird outfits…

"Narumi-sensei, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mikan asked

"Of course" Narumi said

They both went outside and…

"Narumi-sensei, I want to tell everyone that me and Natsume aren't brother and sister anymore." Mikan said

"Ah, okay." Narumi said

They went inside…

"Minna-san, Mikan here wanna tell you something." Narumi said getting the attention of everyone.

"Ahm, I just wanna tell you that me and Natsume aren't really related to each other." Mikan said

"Ha?!" everyone said shocked

"So, who's Hyuuga?" Anna asked

"Ahm, I'm Mikan Sakura and Natsume's the real Hyuuga." Mikan said

"Are you related to the Sakura Company?" Sumire asked

"Ahm, the truth is that the owners of the Sakura Company are my parents." Mikan said

"Ha?!" everyone said shocked

"Ahm, yes…" Mikan said

"Okay. No more question?" Narumi asked

"…"

"Okay, Mikan you may go to your sit now." Narumi said

She went to her sit and then the day went on…

_Mikan Sakura, please go to the principal's office._

Mikan went out of the room and proceeded to the principal's office…

_Knock…knock…_

"Who's that?" the principal asked

"Mikan Sakura, sir." Mikan said

"Come in." the principal said

Mikan went inside and sat down.

"Mikan remember when I said about your another alice?" the principal asked

"Yes, sir" Mikan answered

"Okay, you need to train to master and control your alice." The principal said

"Oh, okay." Mikan said

"You need to train every afternoon after school and morning before going to class." The principal said

"Okay." Mikan said

"Persona" the principal said

"Huh?" Mikan asked

Then a guy all in black suit came…

"You?" Mikan asked

"You know him?" the principal asked

"Oh, no sir." Mikan said

_Flashback…_

_One Night, while Natsume's in the sakura tree, a guy with clothes in all black came. Yes his name is Persona, the adviser of the Dangerous Ability class and the one who tortures Natsume by sending him to missions. And one more thing, Mikan doesn't know anything about it. Persona threatened Natsume that if he tells anyone about it, he'll kill Mikan._

"_I know you're there. Go out now." Natsume commanded_

"_You really do have strong senses. That's why you're my favourite student." Persona said impressed with Natsume's strong senses_

"_What now?" Natsume asked_

"_Here, you have another mission." Persona said_

"_Tch." Natsume said _

_Persona went away after giving the information about Natsume's mission. And Natsume went to his room to sleep. One thing they didn't know is that someone heard their conversation from afar._

_End of Flashback…_

"Mikan, he will be your personal trainer." The principal said

"Hi-Him?" Mikan asked nervously

"Yes. Is there a problem Ms. Sakura?" the principal asked

"N-No." Mikan answered nervously

"Okay." The principal said "You may go now."

Mikan went out and went to her classroom. She didn't pay attention to class. (she's smart here. And she's also a top star student) She's thinking about her training…

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg………_

Mikan went out and went to her room to change. When she's walking towards the Sakura tree, Persona showed himself and…

"Hey, Squirt. Go to Northern Forest at 9 pm." Persona said "Don't be late."

"Yes." Mikan said

Persona was nowhere to be seen. She went to the Sakura tree to see Natsume reading.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mikan asked

"Duh, reading…" Natsume said annoyed

"Oh, yeah right." Mikan said

"What brought you here?" Natsume asked

"Nothing." Mikan said

Silence covered them…Mikan can't stand it anymore…

"Ahm, Natsume promise me that you'll still tell me if you have missions okay?" Mikan said worry can be heard through her voice.

"Why? You're not my sister anymore." Natsume asked

"Ahm, still…I still used to be your sister right?" Mikan asked

"Whatever." Natsume said

Mikan went to the cafeteria 'coz it's already 7:30…then, she went back to her room to change her clothes…she looked at the clock and it's already 8:45…she went out of her room and started walking towards Northern Forest for her training…

"So, you're here." Persona said "Okay. We'll start with your nullification. Stop my attacks using your nullification."

Then, black smokes surround him…and then attacked Mikan…but before it reaches her, she nullified it…

"Good" Persona commented "Now, let's try your reflexes. Dodge my attacks without using your alice."

Black smoke attack Mikan, then she gracefully dodge it…

"Very good." Persona said

Black smoke attack her faster this time and she didn't dodge it…

"Concentrate." Persona shouted

Mikan just nodded

Black smokes began to attack her. She concentrated and she dodge it gracefully…

"Good. Now, how about the Steal alice." Persona said "Steal my alice by absorbing it into your body."

Black smoke began to surround Mikan and Mikan just absorb it and then she can feel that there is something in her right hand. When she opened it, she saw a black stone. Persona got it and absorbed it into his body to return his alice.

"Very good. Now, the Erase alice." Persona said "Think that you want to erase my alice temporarily. If you think that you want to erase my alice permanently, I can't get anymore. So, just think temporarily."

Black smoke surrounded Persona and Mikan thought to erase his alice temporarily. And the black smoke disappeared.

"Now, think to return it to me." Persona commanded

Mikan nodded and she returned Persona's alice.

"Very well. Now, the last Copy alice. Copy my alice by looking at it and think to copy it." Persona commanded

Mikan nodded and she concentrated

Black smoke began to appear and she copied it successfully.

"Okay. It's finished. Tomorrow you'll start to copy the teachers' alices and then the elementary and the high school. The last would be the college students'. Understand?" Persona asked

"Yes." Mikan said

"Ahm, Persona, after this will I go to missions also?" Mikan asked

"Yes." Persona said "And you'll be partner to Natsume for your first 10 missions."

"Oh. Persona, I wanted to tell you that I unintentionally heard you and Natsume talking at the Sakura tree." Mikan confessed

"Oh, yes. I know." Persona said

"You know? Please don't punish Natsume, it's my fault." Mikan said

"Who told you that I'll punish Natsume for that?" Persona asked (not typical Persona…hehehe…)

"Ha? You're not angry?" Mikan asked surprised

"Of course not, you're the sister so you have the right to know. Right?" Persona asked

"Ahm, yes. But not anymore." Mikan said sadly

"Why are you sad?" Persona asked (I made him kind in my story…please tell me you don't like it)

"Ahm, nothing." Mikan said

"Ahm, Persona?" Mikan said

"Hn?" Persona asked

"Ahm, can I call you onii-chan? You know when I found out that Natsume's not my brother anymore… I felt sad…" Mikan asked with puppy eyes

Persona saw the puppy eyes and can't refuse to her favour so…

"Okay, but not in public okay?" Persona said

"Okay!!!" Mikan said jumping up and down

"Go to your room now, you need to wake up tomorrow early. Meet me again here at 4:30 am" Persona said

"Okay. Goodnight onii-chan" Mikan said

"Goodnight, Squirt." Persona said

And they both went on their separate ways…

**--end--**

**Author's Note:** At last, I finished it…hehe…please review…

_Princess in tiara,_


	9. Mysterious Girl on the Go

**Author's Note:**sorry for the late update…

thanks for those who reviewed…

hope you like this chappie…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice…

_Last Chapter:_

"Okay. Goodnight onii-chan" Mikan said

"Goodnight, Squirt." Persona said

And they both went on their separate ways…

_**Chapter 8: mysterious girl on the go…**_

"Hey, squirt wake up!" Persona shouted…it's the fifth time Persona's calling Mikan.

"Hm?" Mikan replied

"Hey, wake up it's 5 already." Persona said

"Huh? I still have 3 hours to sleep before class starts." Mikan said

"Did you forget we have training?" Persona asked

"Ha? Oh yeah, I forgot!" Mikan shouted

"Sorry, onii-chan" Mikan apologized

"Get out of there and start moving." Persona commanded

Mikan get out of her bed and start her morning rituals, while Persona stayed in the living room.

"Okay. Let's go" Mikan said

They both went to Nothern Forest…

"Okay. Run this whole area then, punch this tree. Stop when I said. After that, jump to this pole to that pole. Understand?" Persona instructed

"Yes." Mikan said

Mikan started running the whole forest area, after she finished she started to feel the numbness in her legs. She ignored it and started to punch the tree. Later, her knuckles started to have bruised and later it bleeds but she ignored it and continues to punch the tree. When Persona saw this, he told Mikan to stop. Mikan stopped then Persona went to aid the bruised. After that, Persona commanded Mikan to continue. Mikan continued and went from pole to pole. She reached the highest pole and then asked Persona if she can go down…

"No. stay there for an hour." Persona said

"What? One hour? What if I fall?" Mikan asked worried for her dear life…not to mention that she's standing the highest pole having 509 meters (1,670 feet).

"Yes." Persona said strictly "And if you fall, it's your problem and not mine."

Mikan can't do anything so she just stood there firmly for her not to fall.

After one hour,

"Okay. Times up." Persona said

"Ah! At last" Mikan said in relief

Mikan went down and went to Persona…

"You can go now to your room and get ready for your class." Persona said

"What time is it?" Mikan asked

Persona looked at his watch…

"7:30. you still have 30 minutes to get ready." Persona said "meet me here after class."

"Okay." Mikan said and off she went to her room…

She take a bath for she sweat so much…then, changed to her uniform…and went to class…but before she can arrive…

BUM!!

She bumps into someone…no, it's not Natsume…

"Sorry…" Mikan said rubbing her butt

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the stranger said

"Ohayo, I'm Mikan Sakura and you are?" Mikan asked

"Ohayo, I'm Kourin Hideki." Kourin said

"Can you be my friend?" Kourin asked "I'm just new here."

"Oh, sure. So, what class are you in?" Mikan asked

"Um, 5-A" Kourin answered

"Oh, so we're classmates." Mikan said happily

"Oh really?" Kourin asked

"Yes. Let's go now before the teacher comes in." Mikan said

They both went to their classroom…

"Ohayo minna-san!" Mikan greeted

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" everyone greeted back

The teacher came…

"Class, we have a new classmate. Come in." Narumi said

A girl came in…

"Ohayo, I'm Kourin Hideki. Nice to meet you all." Kourin introduced

"What's your alice and star rank?" a guy asked

"Um, I have the alice of ice and I'm a special star." Kourin said

"Okay. Kourin your partner will be…" Narumi said thinking of who'll be the partner of Kourin

Mikan raised her hand…

"Yes Mikan?" Narumi asked

"Um, if you don't mind…can I be her partner?" Mikan asked "We have met earlier this morning so If you don't mind?"

"Okay so that's settled. Mikan you'll be the partner of Kourin." Narumi said "Kourin you may sit beside Mikan and Natsume.

Kourin went to her sit and saw Natsume. She began to blush…

"Um, hi I'm Kourin." Kourin said offering her hand to Natsume

"Tch." Natsume said

Kourin was so ashamed…

"Hey, how dare you to snob Kourin? She's being kind to you, you know that?" Mikan said furiously

"Whatever." Natsume said

Mikan became furious…

"Argh, pervert" Mikan teased

"Polka" Natsume teased back

"Moron"

"Little girl"

"Perveted Moron"

"Stupid"

"Baka"

"Strawberries"

"Um, can you stop? Don't mind it Mikan I'm okay." Kourin said feeling guilty

"Sorry Kourin. My former brother is just a perverted moron" Mikan said

"Ha? Former brother?" Kourin asked

"Oh, that? Long story…I'll tell it to you later…" Mikan said

"Okay." Kourin said

The day went on…nothing unusual happen except Kourin.

_Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg…_

The bell rang, which means the class ended…

"Kourin, ready for the tour?" Mikan asked

"Yes." Kourin said

They started the tour and while touring, Mikan also told Kourin about the revelation…

At 4:30, they finished the tour and Mikan remembered the training…

"Um, Kourin you go now to your room. I'll just need to go somewhere else. Bye" Mikan said

"Okay. Bye" Kourin replied

They both went on their separate ways…

"You're late, squirt." Persona said

"Sorry, I just tour our new classmate." Mikan excused

"Okay. Let's start. We'll go to the teacher's lounge and you'll copy their alices." Persona said

"Okay" Mikan said

They went to the teacher's lounge…

Mikan began copying the teacher's alices…

After that,

"Squirt, tomorrow you'll be absent…you'll copy the elementary students alices…" Persona said

"Okay." Mikan said

"That's all for today." Persona said

Mikan looked at her watch and saw that it's 6:30…dinner will start at 30 minutes…

She went to her room and changed…then, went to the dinning hall…

She get her food and went to sit with her friends…

"Mikan, wanna go to Central Town on Saturday?" Anna asked

"Sure. It's been a while since we went there." Mikan said

"And also tell Kourin if she wants to come with us." Nonoko said

"Oh yeah, speaking of Kourin. Where is she?" Mikan asked

"I thought she's with you?" Sumire said confused

"Yeah, we're together a while ago but then I need to go somewhere so I told her to go to her room." Mikan said

"Maybe she's tired and went to sleep." Yuu said

"Maybe." Mikan said and start eating her food…

After eating her food…she went to her room to do her evening rituals and then fall into a deep slumber…

On the other hand,

_-Kourin-_

"Ahaha, you'll be mine." Kourin said looking at a picture of a guy…

**-end-**

**Author's Note:** please review…I'll update as s0on as I can…please don't hesitate to tell me suggestions…that's all…

_Karinielle_, signing out…hehe…nyek…


	10. Announcement: Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:** Gomene….I'm really sorry…please forgive me,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 9: Masquerade Ball...**

The next morning…

Mikan woke up to start her training, she went to Northern Forest. When she arrived, she saw Persona waiting for her.

"Ohayo onii-chan!" Mikan greeted

"Ohayo." Persona greeted back

After their greetings, they started the training[the usual training. After the training,

"Onii-chan, um, can I tell Natsume about my training?" Mikan asked

"Yes, but only to Natsume." Persona said

"Ok. Thank you onii-chan" Mikan thanked

9 am…

"Okay now, we'll go to the elementary division for you to copy their alices." Persona said

"Okay." Mikan said cheerfully

They hide in a bush, where the field the children in the elementary division are playing in.

"Copy their alices and then go back to the forest." Persona instructed

After instructing Mikan what she'll do, Persona walked away.

After 2 hours of copying half of elementary division's population, she got tired and rest for a while…

After resting, she went to the cafeteria to eat her lunch. She went back to the bush and started to copy the elementary students' alices again. After another 2 hours she finished and went back to the forest. There she saw Persona waiting.

"Finished?" Persona asked

"Yes." Mikan replied

"Okay. Next, the middle school and high school division" Persona informed

They went to the high school division's gym area.

"Copy their alices and went to your room to rest. Meet me again on Friday" Persona said

"How about tomorrow?" Mikan asked

"I can't train you tomorrow because I have important things to do." Persona informed

"Oh, okay." Mikan said

Then, Persona went away and Mikan started copying the middle school and high school's students alices.

After 5 hours of continuous copying the alices of the students, she started to feel dizzy. Fortunate for her, she just finished copying the alices of the students. She went to her dorm to rest. While walking back, her eye sight became blurred that she can't see the path clearly, but she still tried to walk. Using the wall as her guide. After 10 minutes of walking, she really can't take it and then collapsed.

---Natsume---

Natsume's in his room, trying to get some sleep. He can't sleep, so he went out to take a walk outside. When he's in the stairs, he saw a figure lying. He didn't bother to see whose the person lying, but then his conscience told him to go to the lying figure and help him/her. So, he walked to the figure and was shocked of what he saw. He saw Mikan lying. He carried her bridal style and went to her room. When he reached her room, he forgot that he doesn't have her key. So, he doesn't have any choice but to go to his room. When he got there, he placed Mikan to his bed. He stared at her, he can't help but smile.

The next day, Friday

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed

"What the heck was tha-" Natsume said but was cut off by our brunette girl, Mikan

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Why are you here?" Mikan asked

"You're in my room. You collapsed last night, so I took you in." Natsume answered

"Why didn't you take me to my room?" Mikan asked

"Idiot, I don't have your key." Natsume said sarcastically

"Oh." Was all Mikan can say

"and thank you." Mikan said

"Hn" Natsume said?

"Here, take this. And hurry up; you don't want us to be late right?" Natsume asked

"Where did you get this?" Mikan asked about the uniform Natsume gave her

"From the front desk robot" Natsume answered

(A/N: I'm not sure with the front desk robot. What do you call the robot in the manga who led Mikan, Hotaru, and Yuu to Mikan's room???)

"Oh." Was all Mikan can say again

Mikan went to the bathroom and started to do her morning rituals. After dressing up, she went to look for Natsume. She found him in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Eat" Natsume said or rather a command

Mikan sat on a chair and started to eat her breakfast. After eating, she first went to her room to get her things, and then to the classroom.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Mikan greeted

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" everyone greeted back

"Ohayo Kourin-chan" Mikan greeted when she saw Kourin

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Kourin greeted back and flashed a sweet smile

"Kourin-chan, would you like to join us to go to the Central Town tomorrow?" Mikan asked

"Sure, I would love to." Kourin answered cheerfully

"Tomorrow, 10 am at the bus stop. See you!" Mikan said

"Ohayo Hotaru-chan" Mikan greeted

"No hug?" Hotaru asked

"You can't fool me anymore." Mikan answered intelligently

"You really changed a lot now." Hotaru said

"Hehe" Mikan laughed

"Ei, why are you absent yesterday?" Hotaru asked

"A…ahm, I-i just need to do something important." Mikan reasoned

"And what is that?" Hotaru asked suspiciously

"Um, the principal just told me to do something which I can't tell to anyone." Mikan said

"Ahm, bye I need to talk to Natsume." Mikan said and went away

Mikan went to her seat which is beside Natsume's.

"Ohayo Natsume-nii-chan" Mikan greeted

"Hn" Natsume replied

Mikan saw Ruka and greeted him as well.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon" Mikan greeted

"Ohayo Mikan-chan, um, what's with the onii-chan?" Ruka asked

"Well, I started calling him that when we're at the plane, but I think this will be the last time I'll call him that." Mikan said sadly

"Oh, okay" Ruka said

"Ahm, Natsume, can I talk to you privately?" Mikan asked

"Hn" Natsume said

They both went out of the room and went to the Sakura tree.

"Ahm, Natsume remember when I told you that tell me if you have missions?" Mikan asked

"What about it?" Natsume asked

"And I also asked you to continue telling me about your missions." Mikan said

"I'm getting impatient, just spill it out." Natsume said irritated

"Well, I just wanna tell you that I have more than one alice and I'm training. And also, later I'll be doing missions with you." Mikan spilled the beans

(A/N: I'm so sorry…Natsume didn't really know about Mikan's second alice. I'm sorry, in the 3rd chapter, I wrote there that Narumi told everything to them, well, the real thing is that Narumi didn't tell about the SEC or Mikan's 2nd alice. Sorry for the confusion)

"What?! When are you doing this? And what's your 2nd alice?" Natsume asked

"Well, I started for just a few days. My 2nd alice is the SEC." Mikan answered

"Who's your trainer?" Natsume asked

"Ahm, Persona-nii-chan" Mikan answered

"Stop this training. And why are you calling him onii-chan?" Natsume command

"Huh? Why not? I'm calling him onii-chan because you're not my brother anymore and I felt really sad." Mikan asked

"Persona is a dangerous person and I want you to stay away from him." Natsume said

"Huh? He's not that bad. And he treats me as a younger sister." Mikan said

"Whatever." Natsume said

"Thank you Natsume" Mikan said

They went back to their classroom,

"Ohayo minna-san!!!" Narumi greeted swirling around the room

Everyone sweat dropped.

"We will have masquerade ball! It will be on Sunday. Other information will be posted on the bulletin board later this afternoon." Narumi announced

And the room started to fill with murmurs and giggles.

"Okay, we don't have classes for today because the teachers need to hold a meeting for the upcoming event, and for you to have time to prepare for the ball." Narumi said

The room filled with screams.

Narumi went out of the room as soon as the students started to be wild.

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Mocho, and Kourin went to Mikan and Natsume's desk.

"Hey guys, you have anything to do today? Wanna go to the Central Town?" Mikan asked

"Sorry Mikan, I need to do my project." Yuu said

"Oh it's okay, don't worry" Mikan said

"How about you, Nonoko" Mikan asked

"I need to do the potions Misaki-sensei needed as soon as possible. Gomene Mikan-chan" Nonoko said

"Oh, okay" Mikan said sadly

"Anna?" Mikan asked hoping Anna would be free

"I'm also sorry Mikan, I told Nonoko that I'll help her. Gomene" Anna said

"Okay. Mocho? Koko?" Mikan asked

"Sorry, we need to go somewhere" Mocho said

"I need to finish my latest invention. Don't bother to disturb me." Hotaru said before Mikan can ask her.

Everyone sweat dropped

"How about you Ruka?" Mikan asked

"Um,-" Ruka was cut off

"He can't come with you; he needs to do something for me." Hotaru said

"Oh, how about you Kourin? Natsume?" Mikan asked hoping they don't have anything to do.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, I need to study to catch up with our lessons." Kourin said

"It's fine. Natsume?" Mikan asked

"Why do you care little girl?" Natsume asked arrogantly

"Why you!" Mikan screamed

"Hmp. So, I'll just ask Tsubasa-sempai to go with me. See you guys tomorrow!" Mikan said

Mikan was going out of the room when Natsume grasped Mikan's wrist and pulled her out of the room. Everyone in the room was shocked of what just happened earlier.

--Outside--

"Natsume what are you doing?! Let go of my hand!!!" Mikan screamed

Natsume ignored her and pulled her to the Sakura tree. When they reached the Sakura tree, Natsume let go of Mikan's wrist.

"What's wrong with you? PERVERT!!" Mikan shouted

"Shut up Polka. You're breaking my ear drums" Natsume teased

"Argh!"

"So, why did you pull me? And bring me here?" Mikan asked

"Don't ever go near that shadow freak" Natsume commanded "You understand?"

"Why should I follow you?" Mikan retorted

"Whatever" Natsume replied

Natsume sat down and leaned his head against the trunk. Mikan did the same.

"Why are you so cold towards me?" Mikan asked

"Because you're so annoying" Natsume answered

Mikan felt her heart breaks into pieces.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ Mikan asked herself

Mikan unconsciously cried. She didn't know why. Her eyes just felt like crying and she can't control the tears falling from her eyes.

Natsume, looking from the corner of his eyes, felt guilty for telling her those harsh words. And out of nowhere, he snaked his arm around Mikan's waist and pulled her into a hug.

Mikan, who was shocked with the sudden contact of their bodies, can't help but cry out loud.

"Hey, Polka, you look uglier when you're crying." Natsume comforted

Mikan was stunned with what Natsume said.

_Is this Natsume? _Mikan asked herself

Natsume continue to hush Mikan, until Natsume can't hear her sobs anymore and her breathe evened. There was silenced, then Natsume can't stand the silence, looked at Mikan and saw that she fell asleep. Natsume can't help but stare at her angelic face.

Later, Natsume felt sleepy. He leaned against Mikan's shoulders.

Hours passed,

The sun sets and was replaced by the shining moon and twinkling stars. The blue sky turned into dark black sky.

Mikan who woke up first saw their position, and was going to shout when she saw Natsume's innocent face. She can't help but stare at him. Later did she know that Natsume was already wide awake.

"Falling for me? Polka?" Natsume teased

"Hell no!" Mikan shouted turning her head to the other direction, blushing

"Mikan!" Anna shouted

"Oh, Anna, why are you in a hurry?" Mikan asked

"Something happened to Kourin" Anna said

"What? What happened to Kourin?" Mikan asked worried of what might happen to Kourin

"I saw her lying on the ground when I was going back to my room to get something." Anna explained

"Where is she?" Mikan asked

"She's in her room." Anna said

They went to Kourin's room…Mikan went inside while the others stayed outside…

"Kourin, are you okay?" Mikan asked when she saw her lying on the bed

"I'm fine Mikan-chan, don't worry about me." Kourin said

"What happen to you? Why did you collapse?" Mikan asked

"I-uh…I'm sick" Kourin said

"What? What disease? Why didn't you tell us?" Mikan asked

"I have cancer. I don't want to worry you all that's why I didn't tell anyone." Kourin reasoned

"Kourin, next time tell us if you feel something. Don't worry about us. Worry about you." Mikan comforted

"Okay" Kourin said

_TBC_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the super duper late update…and for my punishment…I made this chapter longer than my regular chapters….I'll update as soon as I can… 

Please review….Please don't hesitate to tell me my errors...Opinions and suggestions are highly accepted…No FLAMES please…

_karinielle,_


	11. note:

Hello minna

Hello minna!

I've decided and found my editor and story planner for 'Destined to be?' we'll work on the next chapter soon. And for the 'Twins' I still haven't finalized yet but hopefully I can settle it before the end of the month…

Thanks for waiting minna, and I'm very sorry if I haven't update for like weeks…or even months

Please don't review this chapter. I'll replace this for the next chapter. PM me if you want to tell me something.

And I'll proclaim my editor and story planner on the next chapter.

Ja,

Karinielle,


End file.
